Brutus Johnson
"I have lived my life with the best of my ability. But I have not been able to escape fate, anger, or pain. Bring me the answers and the road that leads to truth. Reveal to me once and for all, how all of this will end." Brutus Johnson, born as Alexanda Marcus'Arthur Brutus James Johnson, was an Assassin who was able to achieve Master Ranking at the age of 19, and was known as one of the Greatest Assassin's of his day. ''Early Life Born as Alexanda Marcus'Arthur Brutus James Johnson on May 19 2034 AD, a perfect new addition to the Johnson Family. He was raised in his Family but also raised as an Assassin at the same time, at a young age Brutus was a fast learner, learning things Assassin's could not do at the young age he was at, he mastered the arts of Free-Running at only 5 Years of Age, and also was able to perform Leaps of Faith at 6 Years of Age. Brutus was also a masterful fighter, being able to fight using Martial Arts he'd only seen but never done, knowing how to move exactly how a Master of Martial Arts would, he proved his worth by engaging an Assassin Master in a Sparring Match at the age of 8, and was able to defeat the Assassin within minute's using his knowledge of what he saw done. Brutus later came to use the Weapons of an Assassin such as the Hidden-Blade, and he quickly mastered it at the age of 9, when he was raised to the next rank he continued to show his skill. Eventually he was raised to the ranking of Master at the age of 19, he became the Youngest ever to achieve the rank of Master in the Assassin's Order. Life as a Master Assassin In 2053 AD, he was awarded the Rank of Master Assassin, he was the first to ever achieve this rank at 19 Years old would possibely be the only one to ever achieve it. The Following Year in 2054 AD he would leave the Assassin's Compound to head into Spain, where he would take an Assassin Apprentice under his wing to teach the arts of the Assassin's, this young Assassin would later carry his child; Adoncia. In September 2054 AD Brutus and Adoncia came to make love, where he would impregnate her with his first child. On June 15 2055 AD, Adoncia would give birth to their first child, and they made an agreement to leave the Assassin for a short time, they managed to remain hidden until 2056 AD when the Assassin Grand-Master tracked them down and took the child away. However he did not attempt to go after him, this caused Adoncia to leave him, which he later discovered she had been killed that same year, but he was not aware by who, after 20 Years at the age of 41, Brutus discovered that his first Son had been killed while on a mission, he attended the Funeral, but overcome by his grief he when to Russia and approached the Grand-Master and questioned him about how Adoncia and his Son died; both which where men to be on missions. After it was revealed to him, he attacked Aysoth Na'Boed, the acting Grand-Master, and with ease he was able to defeat the Grand-Master, but he was forced to run to escape the Assassin's who had been alerted, so he was unable to end the life of his enemy. ''Life as a Pilgrim Eventually the following Year; 2076 AD, he made his way into Syria, since the Assassin's in Syria had been disbanded for unknown reasons, he made his way through Damascus searching for answers through the damaged halls of what where once gaurded by Assassin's. He eventually left and made his way to Masyaf, and began to search the ruins of the Ancient Village, but left, he would return two years later; 2078 AD, and he would then meet the second love intrest of his life; Malaya Abunsth. He at first refused to introduce himself, since she was a Syrian Woman, he knew she wouldn't known he was an Assassin due to the Order no longer having Assassin's in Syria. Eventually over the next few weeks he would slowly get to know her and allow her to know him, upon discovering he was an Assassin she greatly intrested in him. When they attempted to approach the Masyaf Castle, they where attacked by the Templar's who where in hiding, he did not allow Malaya to get hurt so he made sure he got her to safety, where they left for Great Britain. Once within Great Britain he would later impregnate Malaya, and she would give birth the following year to his Second Son; Alex Johnson during April 2079 AD. However Alex was taken just as his first son had been, and he went after the Assassin's in hope to get his son back, but he entered a fight and lost; the New grand-Master who was younger and much faster that Brutus, so he retreated and brought the enws to Malaya who left and eventually got herself killed. He continued on his own for the next few years. ''Life During the Second Mandalorian War Infomation Pending.... Death'' Infomation Pending....﻿ Category:Assassin Members Category:Johnson's Category:People